


White Noise

by MaliciousLittleTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lobotomy, M/M, alternative universe, dark!Will, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousLittleTeacup/pseuds/MaliciousLittleTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years on the run, Will Graham managed to get caught by Jack Crawford. But where was Hannibal Lecter?</p>
<p>Will hadn't put up much of a fight. He practically sat and waited for him, like one of his old stray dogs waiting to be claimed. Was there anything of Will left to be salvaged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

After two years in hiding, Will Graham managed to get caught by Jack Crawford. But where was Hannibal Lecter? Will hadn't put up much of a fight. He practically sat and waited for him, like one of his old stray dogs waiting to be claimed. Was there anything of Will left to be salvaged? There was something about him that chilled Jack to the core. Well, it wasn’t so much as _something_ , but the fact that there was _nothing_. When Will was spotted in the streets of Vienna, Jack didn’t know what there was to expect when he encountered his old friend for the first time. He definitely hadn’t expected Will to be so calm in the moment of his arrest; he hadn’t struggled in the slightest. Jack just snapped on the handcuffs and that was that. No words exchanged, no violent punches thrown.

Now, Will stood in a cell not too different from the one Hannibal had stayed in two years prior. The flickering lights above his head made his skin a sickly pale color, his chocolate curls nothing more than a messy mane that framed his familiar scruffy face. He looked deader than the last time Jack had seen him. He sat in a chair by the plexiglas cell, scrutinizing Will’s every movement; the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. Jack had to break the silence eventually, however. There were more pressing matters that refused to relent themselves from his mind.

“Where is Hannibal Lecter, Will?”

Will flinched so suddenly and so violently away from the glass that Jack had to stop himself from following suit. Silence lingered in the air a moment longer and Will ran his tongue over his lips. Jack noted that the inmate’s breathing had become shakier and steeled himself for the information that was to come.

“He’s… Hannibal is here,” Will rasped, his voice hoarse from lack of use.  


"Where, Will?” Jack pressed, his folded hands tightening their grip in his lap. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of anxiousness.

Will chuckled dryly, raising his gaze to meet Jack’s for the first time since his arrest.

“He’s here, with me. He’s always been.”

“Care to elaborate for me?”

_Will gasped for air when he awoke. The air was cold, the moon was brighter than the flames of the sun, and his body ached for rest. But he knew he couldn’t rest, not now. Hissing as the salt of the sea water seeped into his bleeding wounds, Will sat up. He had to find Hannibal._

_“Hannibal?” He tried to call out, but it came out in a muted whisper. So he tried again until he could hear himself. “Hannibal?”_

_There was no response and Will could feel fear gripping at his heart. He looked around in the dark, his trembling hands making contact with the damp sand below him as he maneuvered himself this way and that frantically. His eyes burned. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears over the sound of the crashing sea. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed a lump in the sand thirty feet away from him. Was that Hannibal? It had to be! But was he alive?_  
__

_They were both supposed to die and they both knew it the moment they fell from the cliff. Will wanted to forget how the killing made him feel. He had never felt so free and like himself as he did the moment the Great Red Dragon took his last breath. It was beautiful. Even as they struggled to find the air to breathe into their spent lungs and clung onto one another’s bloodied bodies for purchase, Will couldn’t describe the moment of his becoming as anything else. He doubted he ever would._

_“Hannibal!” Will bellowed, getting up onto his feet to limp to the best of his ability where Hannibal lay motionless. As for his thoughts, they were running a mile a minute._  
_He dropped to his knees beside Hannibal’s body, cupping his bloody face before sliding two fingers over his pulse point. Hannibal was colder than ice and his lips were purple and parted. Will pressed his ear to those lips, eyes widening when he couldn’t hear breathing. “No… No, no, no…”_

_His hands scrambled for Hannibal’s chest and he began to press up and down below his sternum. Then, pinching Hannibal’s nose, he leaned over his face and tried to breathe life into his lungs. Hannibal couldn’t die, not without him. Will didn’t want to be alone after all the beautiful things they’ve made together. He was sorry it took him so long to see it._

_“Don’t leave me like this! Hannibal!”_

_Denial bubbled its way into Will’s veins when Hannibal made no signs of improvement. Will held the corpse of the man close to his chest, tears warm as they clouded his vision. Hannibal couldn’t be dead. This had to be another game. It had to be. Will pressed his nose to Hannibal’s damp ashen hair, breathing him in as he tenderly rocked the icy husk in his arms._

_“He doesn’t have to leave you.”_

_Will started at the familiar voice, slowly looking over his shoulder to see the woman standing behind him, her sniper lowered to point at the ground._  
_Chiyoh._

_A bittersweet bark of laughter choked its way past Will’s lips. This night just kept becoming more and more eventful._

_“Any bright ideas?”_

_Chiyoh looked over Hannibal, the emotions in her eyes indistinguishable in the dark. And then she looked at Will, eyebrows furrowing a fraction upon her ivory face._

_“What would he want you to do? Would you honor him as he would have honored you?”_

Jack sat gaping for a while, his eyes wide and dark. He should have known Will was capable of more. He wasn’t as fragile a teacup as he used to be.

“So you… You _ate_ Hannibal Lecter?”

Will’s lips quirked upward slightly before returning to being thin and neutral. It left as quickly as it came.

“I didn’t let anything go to waste. It would be a shame, not to honor all of Hannibal. I ate his heart, first… It was sweet.” And knowing that it was where Hannibal had harbored all of his beautiful feelings for him had only made it all the sweeter.

After Jack had gotten over his initial shock and left not two moments later, Will turned on his heel and made his way over to a table in the middle of the room. He’d taken to drawing, much like Hannibal had when he was alive. Will’s work would never be as sharp and distinct as Hannibal’s had been, but he found he didn’t mind as long as it made him feel closer.

Pale fingers gingerly trailed over one of the few writing utensils provided to Will and he stared at it for a long time before he gripped it in his hand.

_Don’t go inside, Will… You’ll want to retreat._

Will slowly brought the tip of the sharp writing utensil to his face. He could smell the ink.

_Stay with me._

“Where else would I go?” Will murmured, allowing his eyes to drift closed. And then he pierced his frontal lobe, losing all conscious thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction on this site! I'm just happy I've contributed to the Hannibal fandom. Finally.
> 
> My writing is a bit rusty, so for that I must apologize.
> 
> Thank you for reading if you survived until the end of this story!


End file.
